Macy Vaughn
Dr. Macy Vaughn is the eldest of The Charmed Ones. She was abandoned by her mother, Marisol Vera, when she was a toddler but would later come to meet her siblings, half-sister Mel and younger sister Maggie. She is the girlfriend of Galvin Burdette. Macy is a member of the [[Vera Family|'Vera Family']] and [[the Charmed Ones|'The Charmed Ones']]. History Early Life Macy Vaughn was born to Marisol Vera and Dexter Vaughn on November 27, 1990. At some point, she died but was resurrected by a Necromancer using demon blood. When she was young, her father told her that her mother died when she was two years of age, when in reality, Marisol had left them as Macy would die if Marisol looked in her eyes ever again. When she grew older, she was sent to boarding school in Connecticut where she was one out of the two students of color within her class. During that time, she became friends with the other student of color, Tasha, but she felt a certain pressure to portray herself as "smart" and "serious" due to her and Tasha being the only representation of people of color within their grade. Her father died later on in life which affected Macy greatly due to the fact that he was the only family she had known and she was now truly alone. After becoming a brilliant geneticist, Macy found a job at a university and moved to the small town of Hilltowne to continue her work. She would meet Galvin Burdette and the two started a friendship. One day while walking through the town with Galvin, Macy's life took a turn as she discovered a familiar manor and learned of the death of Marisol Vera. 'Throughout the Series' |-|Season 1= ''Pilot Recognizing the manor from a picture that Macy had found in her father's possessions, Macy began to investigate what happened to Marisol and who she was. This lead up to her gaining the courage to go to the manor and confront who she expected to be her sisters. She was in the middle of showing the picture of her and her mother to her sisters when the power went out in the house. The girls did not know it at the time but this was the moment where they activated their powers and kick-started their destinies as The Charmed Ones. Macy was starting to ask questions about their mother but was iced out when Mel started to question Macy's intentions. Hurt and insulted, Macy left the house with her picture and would later meet Galvin to tell him what happened. Galvin tried to convince Macy to give her sisters another chance but this angered her, causing her to use powers for the first time and throw a bottle with her mind. Not understanding what had happened, Macy ran off after claiming that she was drunk. The next day, Macy was kidnapped and brought to the attic of the Vera manor. She soon learned that her kidnapper was none other than a Whitelighter named Harry Greenwood who took the girls to introduce them to the world of magic and their identities as witches. Macy was the most skeptical out of the three, trying to come up with scientific reasons for all of the magical acts she was witnessing. Macy left the manor to gather her thoughts but later had to come back when she learned Maggie had been attacked by a demon dog. Studying some residual goo from the attack, Macy discovered that baking soda could act as a vanquishing tool for the unknown demon they were facing. She presented her findings to her sisters but the two began to argue, not agreeing on whether or not to accept their Charmed destiny. Maggie told Mel that she knows that she blames her for their mother's death and that she blames herself, too. After blowing up at her sister, Maggie ran away from the group which prompted Macy to follow after her, only to discover that Maggie was kidnapped, once again. Both she and her sister started to search for Maggie when they learned that she had been taken to Kappa Tau Kappa by Lucy. Macy arrived at the campus just in time to save Maggie from her ex-boyfriend, Brian, who was being possessed by a demon. After vanquishing their first demon, the sisters began to bond, resulting in them heading back to the manor to watch old videos of their mother. Macy watched the videos and saw how great her mother was but became saddened by the fact that she was abandoned. Later that night, Macy recalled the details of her mother's death and remembered a key piece of information about their mother's true killer. She went to The Book of Shadows and researched all night to find a demon that related to the cold and crows. Believing that she had found the real killer of her mother, Macy goes to share the information with Maggie and Mel but discovered that Mel was already at the protest on campus. The two raced off to campus to find Mel and, on the way, Macy updated Maggie about the demon they would be facing. They were able to arrive at the laboratory just in time to stop the demon, Taydeus, from harming Mel. Macy tried to use the spell she found to vanquish the demon but was unable to since the girls never formally accepted their destinies as The Charmed Ones. Macy accepted her destiny, wanting to know her sisters and also be able to understand magic at a molecular level. She was able to vanquish the demon with her sisters and officially became The Charmed Ones. Let This Mother Out The next day, Macy wants to talk to the spirit of her mother through the Spirit Board to figure out why she abandoned her. The spirit asks them not to trust Harry but as a scientist, Macy doesn't want to jump to conclusions without proof. So, she urges her sisters to use a Truth Serum on Harry to see if he's telling the truth. However, Mel convinces Maggie to summon the spirit from the ouija board without waiting for Macy. The spirit looks exactly like their mother. She tells them that Harry is the one who killed her in order to steal the girls' powers. After seeing her, Macy becomes so emotional and wants to believe that it is their mother, but Maggie's instincts warn her not to trust the spirit. Macy asks the spirit why she abandoned her as a child but the spirit says it's a long complicated story for another time. So, Macy and Mel overrule Maggie and they all go to get the Prism of Souls for the spirit. It turns out, that the spirit is, in fact, an imposter demon trying to steal their powers using the prism. With Harry's help, the girls fix vanquish the demon. Sweet Tooth Maggie has an encounter with a rude costumer and is saved by Parker, a student at Hilltowne University that she feels attracted to. Shortly after she runs into Lucy who wants proof that Maggie is still interested in being part of the sorority and agrees to throw a Halloween Party at her house. When she arrived home she did not have any good decorations and decided to use magic in order to decorate the house. Her sisters and Harry arrived home only to find that Maggie is throwing a halloween party, her sisters are against it but Maggie tells them that is a plan to find out who is the Harbinger of Hell. Later at the party The Charmed Ones discover that the Harbinger is at the party and decide to lure it into the woods in order to bind it by using Macy's vigin blood, however the personal gain consequences of Maggie's glamours cause the binding spell to fail and Mel uses a spell to stun the Harbinger. Maggie understands that she can not use magic for personal gain and that she needs to pay more attention to her Charmed duties. In the end she runs into Parker again and learns that he is dating Lucy which caused her to be disappointed. Exorcise Your Demons '''TBA' ''Other Women '''TBA' ''Kappa Spirit '''TBA' ''Out of Scythe '''TBA' ''Bug a Boo '''TBA' ''Jingle Hell '''TBA' ''Keep Calm and Harry On '''TBA' ''Witch Perfect '''TBA' ''You're Dead to Me '''TBA' ''Manic Pixie Nightmare '''TBA' |-|Season 2= TBA Personality Macy is an intense science nerd that is both driven and brilliant but also shy. She can sometimes come off as cold since she prioritizes facts and logic over her emotions. Physical Appearance Macy is a young woman in her late twenties. She has curly brown hair and brown eyes. Macy is of Latina and African-American descent. Powers and Abilities If you want to see the development of Macy's powers throughout the series, go to this page: Macy Vaughn/Power Development. Powers Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. *'Potion Making:' The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies, and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to gain insight through the use of arcane tools. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' Macy has the power to move objects and people with her mind. According to Harry, she was able to master this power quickly due to her high IQ. She channels her power through her eyes though she once channeled it through her hand when being pursued by a demon. She is able to move her sisters to her (even if they are out of her eyesight) by using their connection from the Power of Three. She is also able to fire telekinetic force bolts from her hands which were strong enough to throw Harry from out of a room. **'Deviation:' Macy is able to use her telekinesis to deflect certain powers from others, allowing her to protect herself from oncoming attacks. **'Crushing:' Macy can telekinetically apply force around an object, squashing it as a result. Macy can use this aspect of her power in a more lethal manner, pinching a person's left coronary artery and thereby cutting of the blood flow to their heart. ''Passive Powers'' *'The Power of Three:' The collectives powers between her and her sister's which enhances their powers. *'Immunity:' The capability to be immune to certain magical abilities. Macy has proven to be immune to Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust. Abilities * Scientific Knowledge: '''Macy has an aptitude for science and possesses great knowledge on a range of scientific fields, though she favors biology due to her being a geneticist. Macy is able to use her scientific knowledge to understand the biology of certain demons and to exploit their weaknesses. * '''Baking: Macy has a fondness for baking and knows several recipes such as cookies, shortbread, and even soufflé. She was able to use this hobby of hers to bake cookies with a high enough sugar ratio to cause a reaction within the Harbinger of Death. Weakness * Shellfish Allergy: Macy possesses an allergy to shellfish. *'The Darkness/The Ibi:' The demonic influence that causes Macy's powers to become dark, as well as her personality. Since Macy's resurrection by the Necromancer, Knansie, she has always had this darkness within her, later discovering that her darkness is of demonic nature since Knansie used demon blood to bring her back to life. Relationships Family *'Macy and Maggie Vera:' Maggie was quick to accept Macy as a sister, causing the two to become close fast. The two continued to grow closer together but there were times when Macy felt as if Maggie and Mel were against her, making her an outsider. *'Macy and Mel Vera:' Macy and Mel had a rough start in their relationship but were able to come together as sisters. Macy is very cool and collected, always wanting to make the logical decision which goes against Mel's personality who is very passionate and always goes with what feels right to her *'Macy and Marisol Vera:' Macy has mixed feelings toward Marisol since Marisol gave her up. Macy wants to have a relationship with her mother but she also wants answers for why she was abandoned. She found out the truth, her mother made a deal with a Necromancer to save her life. Necromancer told Marisol if she sees her daughter again that Macy would die. Marisol was forced to leave. *'Dexter Vaughn:' After Marisol abandoned Macy, Dexter went on to raise his daughter and eventually sent her to boarding school. He later died in life, leaving Macy affected deeply. Romantic Life * Macy and Galvin Burdette: Macy and Galvin became close when Macy arrived in Hilltowne. Macy was comfortable enough to tell him about her sisters and her mother. Galvin continued to hint that he wanted to pursue more with Macy but Macy was distracted by her new status as a witch. With some help from Maggie, Macy was able to overcome any and all worries and kissed Galvin. Galvin later moves on to dating a sports journalist, Summer. A while later, Galvin breaks up with Summer and Macy asks him out, giving their relationship another chance. After Galvin learns Macy's a witch, they begin dating. Macy later loses her virginity to Galvin. * Wes: Deciding to take Maggie's advice, Macy decided to try the new dating app. She went on a date with a man named Wes who targeted her to breed half-human half-Cicada demons. Wes was later killed by Mel when rescuing Macy. Friends * Macy and Harry Greenwood: TBA Trivia *Macy's character is a combination of both Prue Halliwell and Paige Matthews from the original Charmed series. **Like Prue, she was the oldest sister; and similar to Paige, she is the half-sister. They all shared the power of telekinesis. However, Paige's telekinetic power worked through orbs due to her whitelighter part. **Like Prue, she could read Latin and is very intelligent. **Like Paige, she did not grow up with her sisters. *Madeleine Mantock, the actor who plays Macy, is actually younger than co-star Melonie Diaz who plays the middle sister, Mel. **Mantock was the third and final sister cast. *Macy appears to be more skilled in potion brewing than her sisters due to her scientific knowledge. In the original series, the middle sister was the one with the potion brewing skills due to her cooking knowledge. *In the episode, ''Sweet Tooth'', Macy's costume was Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld. This hinted at Macy's future storyline with her inner darkness and her demon blood. *Her dad was the first of the Charmed Ones' fathers to be mentioned on the show. In the original, Victor Bennett was the father of three of the four Charmed Ones. *Macy has a love for dogs and prime numbers. Quotes "This whole sisterhood, Power of Three thing... it's really just you two and me, the outsider." —Macy to Mel and Maggie in [[Let This Mother Out|''Let This Mother Out]]. "''And I'm sorry for criticizing you for making your decisions based off on your emotions. It's just I've spent my entire life trying to keep mine in check. And I guess it comes off as cold, but it's how I protect myself." —Macy to Mel in [[Exorcise Your Demons|''Exorcise Your Demons]]. "''I feel... tainted. In science, when something dies, it doesn't come back. It's unnatural. It's inherently wrong. I'm inherently wrong." —Macy to Harry in [[You're Dead to Me|''You're Dead to Me'']]. Gallery |-|Season 1= Season One Community-header-background Charmed Sisters.png Macy Vaughn - CW promo.jpg Charmed CW Poster.png Charmed S1 Poster.jpg Vera sisters promotional.jpg Macy Vaughn promotional.jpg Charmed 1x01 Macy Promotional Photo.png Macy 1.jpg Charmed 1x01 Macy and Galvin Promotional Photo.png MacyVeraHouse.png MarisolandMacyphoto 101.jpg 1x1-Photo-of-baby-Macy-and-her-mom.gif Macy-telekinesis.gif Telekinesis.gif CharmedOnesMeetHarry.png Charmed 1x01 Macy, Mel, Maggie Attic Promotional Photo.png Teleportation.gif 101 006.jpg Sisterscomfortmacy.jpg Tumblr phon6uLY7Y1uetewzo3 r1 500.gif Pilot 2.jpg Charmed-reboot-1x01-powerofthree.jpg FirstVanquishCharmedOnes.png 101 010.jpg Mel, Macy, and Maggie.png ThreeSisters 101.jpg SuspiciousofHarry.png Charmed 1x02 The Charmed Ones Promotional Photo.png ThirdGradeBongGift 102.png Charmed 1x02 Macy and Maggie Promotional Photo.png Charmed 1x02 Macy and Galvin Promotional Photo.png MacyandImposterdemon.png Escapingfrommultiverse.png Tumblr phdh12cd3A1qdqqiao2 r1 540.gif 104 sistersleturebyHarry.png 103 DNAHelix.png 103 charmed photo9b.jpg 103 HarrySisters.png 103 charmed photo16b.jpg 103 charmed photo04c.jpg 103 charmed photo03c.jpg 103 MacyGalvinFirstKiss.png 103 charmed photo01c.jpg 104 charmed photo01f.jpg 104 charmed photo01g.jpg 104 charmed photo01a.jpg 1x04 005.png 1x04 sisters.png 1x04 009.png Charity-tells-about-removing-pain.gif 104 charmed photo01h.jpg 104 charmed photo01k.jpg 1x04 011.png 104 charmed photo01e.jpg CMD105a 0159b.jpg CMD105a 0210Ab.jpg 105 charmed photo03.jpg CMD105b 0156b2.jpg CMD105b 0263b2.jpg Hacy-Friends.gif Macy Season1.png 106 charmed photo01.jpg 106 charmed photo02.jpg 106 charmed photo03.jpg 106 charmed photo04.jpg 106 charmed photo05.jpg 106 charmed photo09.jpg 106 charmed photo07.jpg 107 004.jpeg 107 005.jpeg 107 001.jpeg 107 003.jpeg 107 charmed photo04.jpg 107 charmed photo05.jpg 107 002.jpg S01E07 Out Of Scythe 7.jpg 108 charmed photo09.jpg Bugaboo01.jpg Cmd109b-0536r-1146324.jpeg Cmd109b-0306r-1146318.jpeg Cmd109a-0281r-1146314.jpeg Cmd109b-0481r-1146321.jpeg 1x9-CharmedOnes-and-Parker.png 110 charmed photo01.jpg Charmeds01e10-3.jpg 110 charmed photo01.jpg 110 charmed photo07.jpeg 110 charmed photo09.jpg Charmeds01e10-1.jpg 1x11 003.png CMD111a 0243b.jpg CMD111a 0327b.jpg CMD111a 0347b.jpg CMD111b 0160b.jpg 1x11 009.png 1x12-Dexter-Marisol-their-child.png CMD112a 0033b.jpg CMD113b 0233b.jpg CMD113b 0270b.jpg CMD113a 0411b.jpg CMD113a 0356b.jpg CMD113a 0351b.jpg |-|Season 2= Season Two TBA References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Vera Family Category:Charmed Ones Category:Hilltowne University Staff and Faculty